


Перелётная пташка

by Bakaman



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakaman/pseuds/Bakaman
Summary: Стэн западает на бармена в местном баре, но не решается подойти и познакомиться, тогда на помощь приходит Ричи.





	Перелётная пташка

**Author's Note:**

> Нецензурная лексика. Все герои достигли совершеннолетия.
> 
> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

— Может, уже подойдёшь и заговоришь с ним? — проследив за его взглядом, Ричи облокачивается о столик.

Стэн пару секунд хмурится, обдумывая эту идею, тяжело вздыхает и откидывается на спинку стула. Потом забирает у Ричи пиво и, присосавшись к нему, буквально заставляет себя отвести взгляд от ловких и загорелых рук бармена.

Что бы они ни делали, всё у них выходит идеально. На совесть. Сейчас Билл занят нарезкой лайма, движения лёгкие и уверенные. Профессиональные, добавляет про себя Стэн, после чего опускает взгляд на собственные ладони. Они белые и все в порезах от бумаги — хилые руки офисного планктона.

— Ты ходишь сюда уже второй месяц, — не унимается Ричи.

— Здесь хорошее и недорогое пиво.

— Пфф, — фыркает тот в ответ. — Брехня. Просто признайся, что ты запал на этого парня.

Через неделю Ричи находит Стэна за тем же столиком. Сбросив плащ и ослабив галстучный узел, он усаживается напротив.

— Привет, Стэн-мужик. Как дела?

В ответ на этот бессмысленный вопрос Стэн по привычке закатывает глаза. Мало того, что они работают в соседних отделах, живут на одной улице и знают друг друга уже миллион лет, так теперь ещё и ходят в один бар. Или этот город стал слишком тесен, или в прошлой жизни он здорово прогневал богов, раз в этой на него свалилось такое проклятие, как Ричи Тозиер в лучших друзьях.

— Мы виделись два часа назад.

— Да-да, — машет рукой Ричи и придвигается ближе. — Зацени.

Прокашлявшись, он наклоняется и рассказывает какой-то пошлый анекдот про гаитянок. Его лицо меняется, приобретает вид надменный и пустоголовый, а в голосе звучит характерный южный акцент. В детстве Ричи мечтал стать чревовещателем, теперь он развлекает своим «талантом» ребят из отдела маркетинга и периодически достаёт им Стэна.

— Это ещё что за придурок из Флориды?

— Почти угадал, — гордая улыбка расплывается на лице Ричи. — Я всё утро практиковался. Он из Нового Орлеана, и его зовут Кинки Брикфейс. Это твой двойник из параллельной Вселенной. Секс-бухгалтер, носит белые костюмы, пьёт кокосовый ром и умеет кадрить мужиков. А ещё он бы точно не зассал подойти к Биллу.

— Да? И что бы он ему сказал?

— Хм, — Ричи задумывается на пару секунд, а затем вновь переходит на голос луизианского пижона в белых брюках. — Привет, я Стэн Урис, у меня огромный обрезанный член и потрясающий пресс, как насчёт того, чтобы пообжиматься в туалете?

— Фу, после такого подката можно загреметь за домогательство.

— Ну, когда я предложил тебе пообжиматься в туалете, это сработало, — подёргав бровями, Ричи нагло лыбится и кладёт свою ладонь на бедро Стэна. Придвигается ближе и склоняется над ухом: — К тебе или ко мне?

Тяжело сглотнув, Стэн произносит:

— Давай ко мне.

Через месяц они отмечают повышение Ричи, в баре гремит концерт какой-то местной рок-группы, и алкоголь льётся рекой. Первые пару часов Билл в запаре, и они едва успевают перекинуться парой фраз. Стараниями Ричи они всё-таки познакомились и даже начали общаться: Стэн узнал, что Билл начинающий писатель, и в Мэне он проездом, до осени. Просто перелётная пташка, с грустью думает Стэн.

Протиснувшись сквозь густую толпу, Ричи вручает ему новую порцию виски. Стэна уже слегка ведёт от выпитого за этот вечер, и он позволяет Ричи приобнять себя за талию. Тот наклоняется и в попытке перекричать музыку орет прямо в ухо:

— Я обо всём договорился.

— Что?

— Ты, я, Билл — групповушка, — поясняет Ричи и улыбается, совершенно довольный произведённым эффектом.

Стэн чувствует, как начинает злиться, поперёк горла встает ком. Чёртов Ричи с его супергениальными идеями. Стэн уже собирается вступить с ним в нешуточную перепалку, но вдруг видит Билла. Сняв фартук, тот натягивает косуху, запихивает в карман чаевые и идёт к ним. Стэн впадает в ступор.

— Нет, — он хочет сбежать, чувствуя лёгкую панику, но Ричи ловит его и тянет к выходу.

Стэн слишком пьян, чтобы сопротивляться, и в следующий момент прозрения обнаруживает себя на стоянке возле огромного хромированного байка. Тот блестит среди подержанных автомобилей, словно ожившая легенда, и приковывает к себе взгляд. Стэн моментально трезвеет.

_Они что — поедут на этом монстре?!_

— Место тут только для одного, — задумчиво тянет Ричи, отходя ближе к дороге и принимаясь голосовать.

Повернувшись к нему, Стэн одними губами произносит:

— Ненавижу тебя.

Ричи смеётся и заскакивает в притормозившее такси, послав на прощанье воздушный поцелуй.

Повернувшись обратно к Биллу, Стэн настороженно следит, как тот снимает байк с подножки и, перекинув через него ногу, седлает, словно коня. Протянув Стэну шлем, Билл спрашивает:

— В чём дело?

— Я никогда не ездил на мотоцикле, — признаётся тот.

— Сильвер очень надёжный.

Отлично, он ещё и имя ему придумал, страдальчески вздыхает Стэн — в последнее время ему просто дьявольски везёт на сумасшедших. Дождавшись, когда Стэн застегнёт шлем и устроится сзади, Билл бьёт по газам, и Сильвер уносит их в ночь. Стэн жмурится, подставляя лицо ветру, и сильнее прижимается к широкой спине Билла.

Надёжный и невероятно быстрый, Сильвер ревёт, словно дикий зверь, вырвавшийся на волю. Когда они заходят в квартиру, колени продолжают трястись от адреналина и всё тело будто вибрирует.

Чтобы отвлечься от накатившего напряжения, Стэн включает музыку. Подходит к холодильнику, пытается открыть вино, суетится — до тех пор, пока Билл не прижимается к нему сзади.

— Ты в курсе, что ты охуенно красивый? — жарко шепчет он в порозовевшее ухо Стэна. — Почему ты не подошёл раньше?

— Ты всё равно здесь проездом, — выдыхает Стэн, прогибаясь в пояснице. — А я слишком легко привязываюсь.

— Тогда не будем терять ни минуты.

Стэн не имеет ничего против, он поворачивается и наконец-то целует Билла в губы. Его руки, такие сильные и ловкие, плывут по груди, оглаживают бицепсы и тянутся к ширинке. Разложив Стэна на кухонном столе, он вылизывает его, трахает пальцами, отсасывает, прикрыв глаза, и позволяет толкаться в свой невероятно горячий рот. Стэн стонет и скулит, когда Билл подхватывает его на руки и тащит в сторону спальни. 

Они занимаются сексом всю ночь. Билл внимательный и очень выносливый. Стэну даже не приходится ничего говорить — на каком-то интуитивном уровне Билл улавливает все его желания. 

На улице светает, когда Билл прижимается к абсолютно удовлетворённому Стэну. Накрыв их одеялом, он произносит: 

— Знаешь, я думаю, что могу задержаться здесь ещё ненадолго.


End file.
